


Oil You Up (And Rub You Down)

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Cages, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Grinding, No nut november, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Maddie gets tips on how to deal with Ivan's enforced chastity from Gina.
Relationships: Madison Fairhurst/Ivan Provorov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Oil You Up (And Rub You Down)

“You’re so tense.” Ivan shivers as Maddie kisses his back, soft wisps of her hair trailing over his skin. He wants to retort, but her hands rub up his back and down his sides, dragging a sigh from his lips. It feels good, and she keeps doing it until he’s managed to relax a little. 

“There you go,” she murmurs, dropping another kiss to his shoulder. Despite himself, Ivan tenses again as her hands trail lower, nails lightly dragging along the curve of his ass. “Vanya.” 

“Sorry. It’s not - Not the most relaxing idea, you know?” 

“You’ll be fine. If you really hate it, we’ll stop. But Gina swears it helps Shayne, and it can’t hurt to try, right?” 

Shifting on the bed, Ivan finds himself reminded of the weight of the cage, the ache between his legs. He can’t help but sigh, nodding into the pillow of his arms until Maddie pokes him in the thigh. 

“Yeah, right, just - just do it, okay?” 

Maddie rubs the small of his back before cupping his ass again. “Tell me if you want to stop.” 

Ivan’s not sure he wants to do this in the first place, but - when Maddie had asked around for tips on how to deal with it - this is what Gina had recommended. He shivers when Maddie’s fingers part his cheeks, the cooler air of the room obvious against the tender skin. He tenses when a fingertip brushes his hole, wet with lube. Maddie doesn’t push yet, just keeps brushing until the sensation doesn’t feel quite so strange. 

The first push in feels weird and slightly uncomfortable, but not painful. Ivan takes a slow breath, letting it out and trying to force his body to relax at the same time. Maddie pushes deeper and just holds there, her knuckles pressing into the skin of Ivan’s ass and he flushes hotly as he feels his body clenching around her finger. Steadily, Maddie starts working it in and out of him, adding more lube until there’s basically no friction at all. Then, a second finger is pushing in and Ivan hisses a little at the stretch. It stings, some, and Maddie stops right away, but the pain fades quickly. 

“Keep going. It’s okay,” Ivan mumbles, realizing that Maddie’s waiting for him before she’ll move. 

Slowly, her fingers slide deeper, stretching him open. Instinctively, Ivan spreads his legs, body trying to find somewhere for the pressure to go. Her free hand comes up to pet his hip, and then her fingers are as deep as they can get. Ivan’s thankful that she pauses again to let him get used to it; he’s got his eyes closed, panting at the new, strange sensations. 

When his hole unclenches some, she takes it as permission and starts to thrust gently with them. He can feel her curling her fingers slightly and he opens his mouth to ask why when she brushes something that makes him jolt and wrings a sound from him that he’ll deny ever making. 

“There it is.” Maddie sounds pleased, but Ivan can’t say anything as she continues to press and rub at that spot. He finds himself rocking helplessly, not sure if he’s trying to get more of the sensation or to get away from it. There’s a strange pressure building, somewhere between needing to piss and needing to come. He almost protests right as she stops, leaving him in an oddly stimulated limbo. 

“Ready to try more?” 

Ivan shudders at that. “More” is the little strap on they went online shopping for, the starter toy that was an inch thick and four long. It seems daunting now, because it’s definitely bigger than a couple of Maddie’s fingers. But Ivan remembers the links Gina had sent to the toys they’d liked, and the dildos she was using were a lot bigger, and it makes his competitive side flare enough for him to agree.

The bed shifts as Maddie climbs off, and Ivan can twist just enough to see her draw the straps of the harness up her legs. The toy itself is dark blue, plain and pretty unassuming, especially compared to some of the others they’d come across. Maddie gives him a smile, coming over to kiss him sweetly before climbing back onto the bed. 

Ivan can hear her lube the toy up, the sound of it wet and impossibly loud. Then Maddie is scooting up between his legs, coaxing him to spread them more and tilt his hips up. If his face wasn’t already hot, Ivan knows he would be blushing from the position he finds himself in - ass up, face pressed into the sheets and his hole wet, caged cock hanging between his thighs. 

The first nudge of the dildo makes him flinch; it’s cool and round and thick as it presses forward. A whine builds in Ivan’s throat, tearing free as Maddie pushes all the way in with a roll of her hips. The toy feels  _ huge _ , even though Ivan knows it isn’t. It holds him open, Maddie’s hips pressed firmly against his ass so his body can’t push it out like it wants to. Every clench of it makes him gasp until he’s shivering helplessly, clutching at the sheets. 

“Babe? You doing okay?” 

“It’s a lot,” he breathes, trying to get his hole to stop clenching so he can get himself back under control. 

“A lot? Or too much?” Maddie pets at his hips, stroking up and down his back as she waits for his answer. Ivan knows he could say it’s too much and she’d pull out, and maybe go back to fingering him or they could just deal with the last couple weeks of the month the way they had been. But ignoring it after the promise of some sort of relief - after getting this far - feels too much like failure. 

“Just give me a minute?” Ivan finally manages. 

“Of course, baby. Just let me know when you’re ready.” Maddie keeps touching him, hands gentle. One slips between his thighs to cup his balls, his cock. He can’t help the moan that escapes when her fingers brush the skin left exposed between the bars of the cage, pleasure turning tortuous as his cock tries to thicken only to be held back. 

“Do it.” 

Maddie repositions and draws out slow, thrusting back in gently. After a handful more strokes, it’s actually not enough, so Ivan tries to rock back against her. He mistimes it enough for the toy to slip out, brushing wetly along his taint and balls. Maddie laughs softly and repositions them, sliding the toy back in and gripping Ivan’s hips. “Like this, babe.” 

She guides his hips into a rhythm, their skin starting to slap together as they move. Ivan goes with it when she pushes him down more, back arched, groaning out loud when the toy glances over that same spot inside him. Maddie angles for it, making soft little grunts as she ruts into him. 

The pressure from before builds slowly, leaving Ivan chewing at his lip and fisting his hands in the sheets. Maddie draws more moans from him by fondling his balls, rolling them between her fingers before pressing up behind them. The flash of pleasure makes Ivan jerk, and he whines as she does it again, body lost to shivers that run all the way through him. 

It doesn’t feel like coming, even though there’s a puddle of come on the sheets when she pulls out and rolls him over. There’s still tension, a dissatisfaction that being milked evidently can’t alleviate even if some of the ache is gone. No wonder Claude allows this much, the bastard. 

Ivan flushes again, throwing an arm over his face when Maddie nudges his legs apart to look at his hole, pushing her fingers back into it briefly. “I should get you a plug. It would look good.” 

“Jesus,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes closed even as she crawls up the bed and tugs his arm away from his face. Maddie kisses him softly until he can look at her. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah.” It is, oddly enough. Unsatisfying but better. “Thank you.” 

“Mmm, you’re welcome. You can bet we’re doing that again, though.” She offers him a grin at his sigh, lifting up on her knees so she can position herself over his cock. Warm wetness finds the skin left uncovered by the cage and Ivan curses softly as she starts to rub off against him. He wants to rock up against her, but worries about the cage hurting her, so all he can do is lay there and watch, hands petting at her thighs. Maddie grabs them when she’s close, clinging as she grinds against him through her own orgasm. 

  
  



End file.
